Chinese food and scary movies
by MyOTPstolemylife
Summary: The one where Clarke ends up at the Blake residence with Chinese food and a onsie. Hints of Bellarke one-shot


**A 'so basically your sister told me to come over with Chinese takeout and pjs for a sleepover but I guess she's not here so it looks looks like we're gonna have a slumber party" AU.**

Clarke Griffin heaved a resigned sigh as she slammed the door to her old Chevy pick-up truck. She jammed the keys in the ignition and thought over her stressful day, filled with gossiping girls, dumb jocks, condescending teachers, and a lousy chess team.

Wow, high school really is the best time of your life.

Right as Clarke rested her head against the steering wheel, her phone pinged. She gave a small smile, recognizing her best friend's text tone.

She grabbed the phone out of her backpack and pulled up the text.

 _Hey, wanna come over for a sleepover? -O_

Clarke grinned. Even though they went to different schools, her best friend, Octavia Blake, always somehow knew when she was having a bad day.

 _Yes, totally. I'm in need of a girl's night. – C_

 _Great! Stop and get some Chinese takeout, and wear that dorky tiara onesie. –O_

 _You're telling me to wear my dorky tiara onesie to the Chinese restaurant? –C_

 _You know what I mean. –O_

 _See you later! ;) –C_

Clarke couldn't keep the smile off her face as she drove home to get ready.

100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100

After stopping by home to pack and the Chinese restaurant to get the food, Clarke headed over to Octavia's apartment on the other side of town.

And of course, she was wearing her tiara onesie.

Along with that, she had packed her toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush, clothes for the next day, nail polish, and a bunch of chick flicks.

She pulled into a spot in the parking lot of Octavia's building, and sprinted from her car to the apartment with her bag and the food to avoid being seen.

She had a key to the apartment, but she felt rude just waltzing in. So she stood in the hallway and knocked on the door marked '100'.

Much to her chagrin, Octavia's _extremely hot_ older brother, Bellamy, answered the door. So she just stood there like an idiot, blushing like an idiot, and stammering like an idiot.

He smirked as he took in her attire. "Nice pajamas, Princess."

"Uh, is Octavia here?" She managed to say, trying to quell the embarrassment rising in her chest.

He shook his head, dark curls shifting with the movement. "Haven't seen her since she dropped off her schoolbooks about an hour ago. Said she had plans, but it looked like she was up to something."

"Oh." She looked down at her phone, confused by the text her friend had sent. "She kind of told me to meet her here, so…"

"You can come in, rather than standing in the hallway, waiting for her." Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

Clarke blushed and brushed past him into the apartment. She headed straight for Octavia's room, not bothering to kick of her Ugg's as she treaded across the sparse carpet. She threw her stuff on the twin-sized bed and texted Octavia.

 _WHERE ARE YOU?-C_

 _I got held up-O_

 _Why whats wrong?-O_

 _Um, absolutely nothing—except the fact that I'm stuck in your apartment with your brother! –C_

 _Oooh-O_

 _Yeah 'ooh'!-C_

 _Sorry-O_

 _It's okay but the Chinese is going to get cold –C_

 _Bell likes Chinese food –O_

 _R u kidding- C_

 _O?- C_

Clarke sighed and tossed her phone on the bed. She looked down the hallway toward the living room, where Bellamy had all his college textbooks spread around him, obviously deep in studying mode.

She padded down the hall, carrying the Styrofoam container. "Hey, Bell?"

He glanced up, eyebrow crinkled. "Yeah?"

"Well, O said she's not gonna be here for a while but I have all this Chinese food and I didn't know if you'd want some?" She said, blushing again.

Much to her surprise, rather than ignoring her or, worse, laughing in her face, he snapped his textbook closed and gestured to the dining table. "Sure."

She shuffled over to the table, set the box down, and headed to the small kitchen for some plates. Bellamy walked in beside her and turned to the cupboard next to the refrigerator. "You want something to drink?"

"Whatcha got?" She asked, and he opened the fridge and scanned its contents.

"Uh, orange juice and Mountain Dew. Neither of which go well with spicy food."

She laughed. "Water's fine."

He grinned and filled two glasses with ice water and carried them to the table, Clarke in front of him with the plates.

Clarke claimed to have divided the food equally, once they sat down, but Bellamy noticed she had one more piece of orange chicken and a slightly larger egg roll. When he pointed this out, she sighed and said, "I'll split the chicken and chop the egg roll."

He was satisfied with that, and couldn't help laughing as she tried to cut the food with the cheap plastic utensils from the restaurant. After failing several times, she just tossed the chicken and egg roll on Bellamy's plate.

"Here, you can have it. I give up," Clarke conceded, and dug into her own food.

Bellamy grinned and ate the food with a smirk.

100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100

"Love the pj's," Bellamy said as they were cleaning up. "Have some just like them."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, and Bellamy couldn't help but notice how incredibly adorable she was when she did that. "Really? How about you go put them on and this will be an official slumber party."

"Okay," He answered, sliding the last dish into the dishwasher. "But just remember, you asked." With that, he disappeared into his room.

She laughed and started the dishwasher. She then washed her hands and headed back to Octavia's room.

After several failed attempts to guess the wi-fi password, Clarke heard a knock on the door.

She glanced up, and there, leaning against the doorframe, was Bellamy Blake, wearing a blue and red onsie with crowns on it. And looking pretty _dang_ fine. "Oh my gosh! You weren't kidding!"

"Nope. I don't 'kid'." He smirked, and Clarke felt her face heat up.

Bellamy must not have noticed, because he asked, "What do girls do at sleepovers? Animal sacrifices? Mani-pedis? I have always wondered."

"Well, one of those is right," She replied, digging though her backpack and pulling out the movies she'd brought. "Good luck guessing which one." She laughed as she smoothed her hair back into a ponytail. "Usually, after the animal sacrifices, we watch lame chick flicks."

He glanced over the movies she'd brought. _Mean Girls, Clueless,_ and _The Vow._ "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said 'lame'."

"Oh, yeah? You got something better?" Clarke crossed her arms and held his stare.

" _Hells yes."_ He gestured down the hall. "Come see."

She stood and followed him to the living room, where a rack of movies towered above the TV.

"We have all the Die-Hards, Most of the Fast and Furious series, Saving Private Ryan, a bunch of other war movies, and almost all of the Marvel movies." Bellamy explained, twirling the rack around so she could see the collection.

She harrumphed and pointed to a stack of movies he hadn't named. "What are those?"

"Those?" He broke out into a mischievous grin. "That's just my collection of horror movies."

Clarke raised an eyebrow as she picked up a movie. "The Woman in Black 2? Let's watch it."

His grin disappeared. "You're kidding."

"Nope. I don't 'kid'." Clarke leaned down and put the movie into the DVD player, and glanced back up to see Bellamy just standing there. "Go make some popcorn or something."

As he went to do so, Clarke tried to quash the panic in her chest. She'd never really seen a horror movie before, growing up with strict parents and all, but she didn't want to look like a pansy in front of Bellamy.

So she gritted her teeth and sat down on the corduroy couch, thinking of happy things to get her through the movie.

 _Puppies. Getting an A+. Winning a chess tournament for once. Getting into Princeton. Surviving this movie. Uh, not dying?_

Just then, as she was running out of things to think of, Bellamy came back with a bowl of steaming hot popcorn. "Sure you can handle this, Princess? It's a pretty dark movie."

She rolled her eyes and shoved his arm as he sat down. "Trust me, I can handle it."

100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100

She could, in fact, not handle it.

She couldn't help herself from shrieking or jumping halfway out of her seat. By the half-way point, she was covering her eyes.

"'I can handle it,'" Bellamy mocked during a quiet point in the movie.

"I can." She grunted, and uncovered her eyes, just in time to see someone get killed. "Great."

He looked over at her terrified face in concern. "Do you want to finish it?"

Clarke glared up at him. _"Hells yeah."_

They ended up watching The Vow afterward, so Clarke wouldn't have nightmares. She fell asleep about twenty minutes into the movie, leaning against Bellamy on the couch, and he fell asleep about twenty-two minutes into the movie.

And that's how Octavia found them, snuggled on the couch, as she unlocked the door around one a.m, She tiptoed over, shut off the TV, and snuck into her room, doing a silent happy dance the whole way there.

Looks like Lincoln owed her ten bucks.

 _Fin._

 **A/N: SOO I find myself in love with this pairing so expect more cheesy/sappy/goofy/cliché one-shots.**

 **Au revoir!**


End file.
